mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
LTIB (Jonathan Franco-Martin)
LTIB (Jonathan Franco-Martin) is a series made on March 29, 2017 and ended on June 3, 2017 and was continued on August 12, 2017, with the other two episodes being created on December 31, 2017 and November 17, 2019 respectively. Production started on January 23. He has created 69 episodes and is currently in it's fifth season. (One episode was split into 2 during filming and episode 51 was split because Rhonda Kelley was offered to help since Jonathan helped her with LTIB 40.) In early episodes, he didn't often use TTS voices. He also used PowerPoint 2010 and Windows Movie Maker from episodes 1-66. Instead of using his own voice, he uses Speakonia Male 1 due to a broken laptop microphone. Videos are now made with his phone. He originally used a Windows 7 system. He now uses his phone. The only times they got it right are: 5, 6, 14 and 58. As of episode 57, Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers was renamed LTIB. On May 29, 2017, the show got renewed for it's fifth season. On June 4, 2017, his laptop mouse glitched out, the Blue Screen of Death showed up, and a startup repair happened for a hour. All the series he was making during the time got cancelled because of this. However, on August 12, 2017, 2 months after the cancellation, episode 67 was released. Characters (Speakonia Voice Era) Microsoft Sam (Starting with Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP!) Microsoft Mike (Starting with Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP!) Microsoft Mary (Starting with Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP!) Microsoft Anna (Starting with All That and Commercial Plugs) LH Michael (Starting with All That and Commercial Plugs) LH Michelle (Starting with All That and Commercial Plugs) Speakonia Male 1 as Jonathan, Scotty and the Shield Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy and Guy in Other Studio (Now known in An add on to Rhonda Kelley's LTIB 37 as Mr. Watson Speakonia Male 3 as Hank, the Westinghouse logo, and the NBC logo narrator Speakonia Male 4 as Guy Speakonia Male 6 as Mr. Warner and Wally Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah Speakonia Female 2 as Abby Robosoft 1 as the V of Doom Robosoft 2 as the BP Shield, the V of Doom and Lucifer Robosoft 3 as himself, the Illuminati and Zombie Gems Robosoft 4 as Rhonda Kelley and Angela the Angel Robosoft 5 as Lucretia Daffy Duck Bugs Bunny (Silent) Mel Blandt davemadson as himself and in sound effect Freddy as P-Head Don LaFontaine Arin Hanson Jon Jafari SEGA Chorus Jonathan Franco-Martin as himself, Jon Macrin and The BP Shield Season 1: # The Adventure Begins! March 29, 2017 Made on January 23 * # Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP! March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 * # The V of Doom Strikes! March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 # The Red NYET March 29, 2017 Made on January 25 # Shield Letters Get Loose March 29, 2017 Made on January 26 # Ehh Ehh Ehh! March 29, 2017 Made on January 26 # O Faces Unite! March 30, 2017 Made on January 26 # Too Many Explosions! March 30, 2017 Made on January 27 # O Faces Are Everywhere! March 29, 2017 Made on January 27 # Ima Firin Ma Lazar! March 29, 2017 Made on January 27 # For Cesar Mendoza-Navarro March 30, 2017 Made on February 11 # A Perfect Description Of Microsoft Sam Part 1 & 2 March 30, and 31, 2017 Made on February 13 # Shield Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 15 # Son Of A Letter Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 20 # A Logo Invasion March 30, 2017 Made on Febuary 20 Season 2: 16. Bloopers At Their Best March 30, 2017 Made on February 20 17. Another Logo Invasion March 30, 2017 Made on February 26 18. BP Returns! March 30, 2017 Made on February 26 19. Son Of A Son Of A Letter Imperfect March 30, 2017 Made on February 27 20. Shield Zooms March 31, 2017 Made on March 5 21. Runaway Shield March 31, 2017 Made on March 5 22. Angry Birds Structures March 31, 2017 Made on March 10 23. More Logo Invasions! March 31, 2017 Made on March 11 24. Exploding Letters! March 31, 2017 Made on March 11 25. Where Is The Gang? April 1, 2017 Made on March 18 26. We're Shutting Down! April 2, 2017 Made on March 18 27. BP Beatups April 6, 2017 Made on March 18 28. More Beatups To Come! April 12, 2017 Made on March 18 29. Every Which Way But The Right Way April 12, 2017 Made on March 18 30. Stop Beating Us Up Viacom! April 17, 2017 Made on March 18 Season 3: 31. Shield Riders April 17, 2017 Made on March 19 32. Randomness. 100th Video Special! April 17, 2017 Made on March 19 33. Can We Stop The Beatups? April 21, 2017 Made on March 22 34. Stop With The Beatups! April 23, 2017 Made on March 22 35. Are You Serious, Stop It! April 23, 2017 Made on March 22 36. Color Me Looney! April 23, 2017 Made on March 23 37. You Fire, I Poop, Ok? April 23, 2017 Made on April 17 38. It's Not Easy Being Green! April 23, 2017 Made on April 17 - 21st. 39. Making Classics To Be Fresh April 28, 2017 Made on April 28, 2017 * 40. Vitaphonic Plans April 28, 2017 Made on April 28, 2017 * 41. All That and Commercial Plugs April 28, 2017 Made on April 28, 2017 * 42. Caption and Logo Chaos! April 29, 2017 Made on April 29, 2017 * 43. Return of the Letter Imperfect! April 30, 2017 Made on April 30, 2017 * 44. Letter Imperfect Strikes Again! April 30, 2017 Made on April 30, 2017 * 45. Stop the Freaking Letter Imperfect! April 30, 2017 Made on April 30, 2017 * Season 4: 46. More Logo Chaos! May 2, 2017 Made on May 2, 2017 * 47. The Letter Imperfect Comeback! May 5, 2017 Made on May 5, 2017 48. All Logos of the World, Unite! May 9, 2017 Made on May 8, 2017 49. BP, Viacom, and More Scary Logos Beatup at Their Own "Fun" May 9, 2017 Made on May 9, 2017 50. Randomness Strikes Again! May 12, 2017 Made on May 12, 2017 51. The Evil O Face Part 1 May 13, 2017 Made on May 13, 2017 (Part 1 posted by Rhonda Kelley and two by Jonathan) May 13, 2017 Both Made on May 13, 2017 52. Why Is This Happening? May 14, 2017 Made on May 14, 2017 53. A Tribute To dnm728part3 May 15, 2017 Made on May 15, 2017 54. When Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play May 16, 2017 Made on May 16, 2017 55. Scary Logos Will Beatup, Humans Must Run! May 24, 2017 Made on May 24, 2017 56. This Madness Isn't Over! May 24, 2017 Made on May 24, 2017 57. The Windows Movie Maker Era Part 1 May 25, 2017 Made on May 25, 2017 58. The Return Of Windows Movie Maker! May 29, 2017 Made on May 29, 2017 59. Mine Turtles Explode May 29, 2017 Made on May 29, 2017 60. davemadson Episode Mix May 29, 2017 Made on May 29, 2017 Season 5 In Production 61. Shield-O-Rama June 2, 2017 Made on June 2, 2017 62. Merrie Tunes & Looney Melodies June 2, 2017 Made on June 2, 2017 63. Randomness Returns For The 3rd Time! June 2, 2017 Made on June 2, 2017 64. BP & Laziness Mix June 3, 2017 Made on June 3, 2017 65. Logo Chaos! June 3, 2017 Made on June 3, 2017 66. Mr. Warner and Wally Join In At The Fun June 3, 2017 Made on June 3, 2017 67. The Grand Return Made and Released On August 12, 2017 68. The Return, Of Microsoft Sam!? Made nearly 15 days prior and was finished the day before releasing. The release date is December 31, 2017. 69. The Craziness Returns! Made and Released On November 17, 2019 The following episodes are unnamed and or not made As of 11/17, all episodes made, have been uploaded. Scrapped Episodes 43. Logos Are Going To Play! Scrapped during filming on April 29, 2017. Scrapped because his laptop was laggy. Remade on episode 54 and classic episode 43 footage was shown. Again 43. No name. Scrapped because he wanted that episode to be ep. 45, the season 3 finale. 48. A big story was planned to be made. Scrapped due to laziness. Was going to feature the introduction of Freddy, Brutus, and Mr. Warner. 50. After a computer update during filming, he came back on and the original file wasn't playable. On May 20, 2017, the file was now viewable and was posted to YouTube as "LTIB 50's Lost Negative!". 55. The final episode made with Windows Movie Maker, the Bandicam filming box disappeared and he had no choice but to stop the video. Episode shown in LTIB Lost Episodes episode 1. He luckily got Windows Movie Maker back. 68. The original LTIB 68 was set in the Vitaphone era. Scrapped for unknown reasons. Made with PowerPoint 2010, Windows XP & 7 Movie Maker, Corel PaintShop X3 & 4, Audacity, Free Audio Editor, Windows 7 Picture Viewer, Speakonia, Balabolka, MS Paint, PaintJoy, Background Eraser, KineMaster, Video Cropper, and DU Recorder. Fonts Courier New Bold (39-present) Custom Full House Font OnomatoShark! iVipid WB font Comic Sans MS Levenim MT Custom 629Lyric fonts NOTE: He worked on part 1 of Rhonda Kelley's LTIB 40 He has his own NYET, V of Doom Bloopers, Lorimar Bloopers, Rankin Bass Logo Bloopers, PBS Bloopers and Logo Beatups which are similar to LTIB.Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Non-Canon Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Category:Intro Bloopers